


Pastry Delight

by Yuki101Shonada



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Bakery AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki101Shonada/pseuds/Yuki101Shonada
Summary: Preparations were underway for a special event.





	Pastry Delight

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off Yoshiko and Mari's Valentine UR Set

Chocolate batter spilled onto the table, leaking across the sleek surface of the kitchen and seeped near the kitchen utensils each one piled above another, covered in chocolate. Yoshiko growled irritably when Mari bumped against her for the tenth time. Being cramped in the small kitchen was enough but to make it worst, Mari kept accidentally shoving her every damn time they were within distance.

 

“Watch where you’re going, Mari!” Yoshiko barked. Plucking a strawberry among the dozens or red fruit lying on the table, Yoshiko expertly lined each fruit around the interior of the cake; reapplying frosting every once in a while to the outer layer, releasing a sigh when her accomplishments were met with results. “It’s done.” Yoshiko patted her dress down, humming as she eyed the scrumptious chocolate domain.

 

“Hmmm,~ is that so?” Mari whistled, cradling the mixing bowl in her arms as she stirred the caramel; whisking the spatula in her hand above the cake, tilting the length of her hand. The caramel glazing trickled below the top layer, descending downwards as Mari circled the outer layers. 

 

Sure enough, the doorbell rang, signaling her the arrival of a new customer making Mari chuckle lightly.

 

“Looks like she's here.”

 

Their recent order for a gigantic Wedding chocolate cake had them scrambling to finish the preparations last minute; although Mari advised Yoshiko they would have finished in no time, lamenting the fact that she, herself struggled a bit, Yoshiko and Mari easily managed the last of the finishing touches. Mari placed the bowl on the table, huffing. "Let's go greet her. After all, she's our important customer."

 

Yoshiko grunted, following after Mari.

 

The young woman near the counter jerked her head upon their arrival, swallowing hard when Mari smirked widely. The redhead tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, brushing her fingers along the golden heart-shaped earrings, nervously darting her eyes around the store before signing in relief before Mari and Yoshiko.

 

“Welcome to Aqour’s bakery! How may we help you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Riko gets married to Dia. If you want to know.


End file.
